The present invention relates to an applicator for use in the separate and/or combined application of at least two products, such as products which contain active ingredients or compounds. The products are contained in separate reservoirs configured to cooperate so as to form an integrated assembly.
Thus, for example, in the context of the application of make-up to the body or to the hair, it is desirable to provide a make-up base in the form of a cream, a gel, or a milk which the user can combine with a separate product, for example in the form of a compacted or loose powder containing colored pigments or fillers. Preferably, it is possible for the separate product to be chosen from a number of powders containing pigments of different colors, so that the user can choose the color and/or the appearance of the make-up to be applied.
Likewise, in the field of sun protection, it may be desirable to have a moisturizing or soothing base in the form of a milk or a cream, which a user can combine with a separate product, for example in the form of a powder or a cream containing a UV filter, which can be chosen from a plurality of powders containing filters having differing protection factors. In this manner, the user can select the desired sun protection to be applied to the skin. For instance, in the first few days of exposure to the sun, it may be desirable to use a product with a high protection factor, while, as the days progress, it may be desirable to use products with decreasing protection factors.
Hence, one of the objects of the invention is to provide an applicator forming a container for one product, wherein the applicator can be used in combination with another container containing another product whose action complements the action of the product contained in the applicator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stand-alone applicator assembly containing a first product with an application member and a member for fitting the application member on a container containing a second product that is to be used in combination with the first product.
It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/or advantages described above. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a first aspect of the invention includes an applicator comprising a support configured to be removably provided on a container containing a first product, wherein the support defines an opening. An application member having a first end portion mounted on the support and a second end portion having an application face. The application member is configured to convey the first product from the container to the application face via the opening. The application further includes a lid configured to removably cover the application member, the lid having a closed end portion containing a second product arranged such that the application face is capable of being pressed against the second product when the application member is covered with the lid.
There is thus produced, for example, a unit containing one product, such as, for example, a powder or the like, wherein the unit can be fitted onto the container containing another product capable of facilitating the specific product to crumble. The two products are kept separate from one another and are conveyed in metered amounts onto the application face of the application member for the purpose of combined application. In this manner, the product contained in the lid preferably does not soil the product contained in the container prior to their combination. An application member of a given applicator preferably is not brought into contact with a second product other than the one contained in the lid with which it is associated. Preferably, the product contained in the container can be dispensed under pressure, for example by a pump, a piston, a propellent gas, or other suitable mechanisms for dispensing materials under pressure.
At least prior to use, the application face of the application member is forced elastically to press against the free surface of the product contained in the lid. With certain products this pressing is enough to ensure that the application face becomes adequately laden with the product. However, the loading of the application face with the second product also may be encouraged by rotating the application face while it is held pressed against the free surface of the product contained in the lid.
The product may be poured, either in a hot or cold state, or compacted, directly into the closed end of the lid or into a cup mounted in the closed end of the lid. Members, for example in the form of fins or other catching means, may be provided so as to allow the product, when it solidifies, to catch in the closed end of the lid when the product is poured into the lid.
In the case of a product in the form of a loose powder or a cream, a containment member, for example in the form of a grating or perforated mesh, may be provided to keep the second product in the closed end of the the lid, while also allowing the product to contact the application face.
The second product may be separated from the closed end of the lid by an elastically deformable member, such as, for example, a block of foam or a spring. Such a member is able to contribute to pressing the application surface elastically against the second product, especially when the applicator member is made of a material which is not substantially elastically compressible or even not at all elastically compressible. When the elastically deformable member is a foam, particularly an open-cell foam, for example, the product can be anchored in the closed end of the lid when the product is poured in the form of a liquid.
The closed end of the lid may be capable of axial movement, for example by elastic deformation. This characteristic makes it possible to reload the application member with the second product without having to completely refit the lid onto the support, particularly when the lid is a screw-on lid. The axial movement of the closed end may be accomplished by providing a closed end capable of elastic deformation. For example, the closed end may be in the form of a diaphragm made of elastically deformable material. Alternatively, such axial movement may result simply by slide-mounting the closed end, causing the closed end to be forced into an uppermost position under the effect of the elastic compression of the applicator member when the lid is fitted on the support. The lid also may be fitted on the applicator support in a sealed manner.
Preferably, the application member is made of a block of porous material capable of absorbing the first product and conveying the first product from the orifice to the application face of the application member. The application member may, for example, be selected from an open-cell or semi-open-cell foam or a felt. The application face of the application member also may be covered with flocking. In the case of such an absorbent product, particularly in the case of a felt or of an open-cell or semi-open-cell foam, the application member forms a number of xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d passages formed between fibres or by the pores of the material. These passages intercommunicate and are particularly suitable when the product contained in the container is liquid. In the case of a more viscous product, or in the case of a non-porous material, at least one xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d passage may be made in the form of one or more ducts extending, for example, axially through the application member from the support to the application face. This permits the product contained in the container to be conveyed to the application face.
The application member may include an elastically compressible element, and may in particular be in the form of a bellows. Mounted on the elastically compressible element is the application surface, for example in the form of a foam, a woven or a nonwoven, which may or may not be flocked. The application surface may be relatively smooth or may have reliefs capable of performing a massaging action when applied to the skin.
As a preference, near the opening an opening/closing mechanism, or covering element, may be provided, such as, for example, a shutter or valve. The opening/closing mechanism is actuatable in response to pressure applied to the container. Preferably, the opening/closing mechanism is configured to selectively uncover or close off the opening, and is capable of being placed in communication with the container containing the first product. It is thus possible to prevent a liquid or semi-liquid material contained in the application member (formed, for example, of a mixture of the first and second products) from running down, via the opening, into the container containing the first product. Furthermore, the applicator, particularly when the application member is made of an absorbent material, may contain a sufficient quantity of the first product to form a stand-alone applicator unit. This unit, formed essentially of the lid and the application member, may be carried and used throughout the day independently of the container containing the first product.
According to another aspect of the invention, the opening/closing mechanism is actuatable in response to pressure applied to the application face. That is, the opening/closing mechanism is mounted so as to uncover the opening in response to sufficient pressure exerted on the application face. An elastic return mechanism is provided to force the opening/closing mechanism into the closed position in the absence of sufficient pressure on the application face. Thus, the first product is conveyed onto the application face, to be mixed with the second product located there, only in the application position, when the application face is pressed against the surface that is to be treated. Thus, the separation between the first product contained in the container and the second product contained in the lid is improved further.
Alternatively, the opening/closing mechanism can be mounted in such a way as to uncover the opening in response to sufficient pressure exerted on the opposite side of the support to the applicator member. In this case, the opening/closing mechanism will be returned to the closed position when the pressure ceases. Such pressure may be exerted on flexible or deformable walls forming the container, or on a piston forming the bottom of the container. When the user applies a sufficient force on either the deformable walls or a piston, a dose of the said first product is forced out of the container through the opening and onto the application member.
The mechanism for fitting the applicator on the container may, for example, be chosen from a snap-fastening, a screw-fastening or a push-fit mechanism, and preferably is suitable for fitting the applicator on a dispensing member including a pump or valve having a stem.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is also produced an assembly for the combined application, particularly to the skin, of a first product and of a second product. The applicator assembly comprises a container containing a first product and is capable of allowing the first product to be dispensed under pressure. The assembly further includes at least one applicator according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the at least one applicator contains a second product.
The container preferably is in the form of a container surmounted by a dispensing member in the form of a pump, such as an airless type pump, or a valve, such as a one-way valve, or is a tube or bottle having deformable walls or is a bottle having a piston forming the bottom of the bottle.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cairless pumpxe2x80x9d refers to a pump that provides dispensing of a substance from a container in essentially a single direction without permitting reverse (intake) flow of air via the pump. That is, as product is pumped from the container, the pumped product is not replaced with a corresponding volume of air through the pump. In addition to preventing reverse intake flow of xe2x80x9cair,xe2x80x9d an xe2x80x9cairless pumpxe2x80x9d typically does not allow intake of any other substances to replace the volume of product pumped out of the container. For example, an xe2x80x9cairless pumpxe2x80x9d could include a one-way valve, such as a check valve.
By way of example, the second product is a make-up product and each of a plurality of the applicators that could be used with assembly contains a differing second products, for example products having differing colors and/or appearances.
Also by way of example, the second product can be a product affording protection against UV radiation, and each of the applicators that could be used with the assembly contains a second product having a protection factor that differs from the second product contained in another applicator.
In another alternative, each of the applicators comprises a different type of application member, for example application members permitting differing application characteristics. Thus, particularly according to the surface that is to be treated, application members may be made of foams with differing hardnesses or absorption capabilities.
The first product preferably is in the form of a liquid, a cream or a gel.
Yet another aspect of the invention includes an applicator comprising a support having a first end portion and a second end portion, wherein the first end portion is configured to be removably provided on a first reservoir containing a first product. A second reservoir containing a second product is configured to be engageable with the support. An application member having an application face extends from the second end portion of the support. The application face is capable of being placed in contact with the second product when the second reservoir is engaged with the support. The application member is configured to be selectively loaded with at least one of the first product and the second product on the application face.
Another aspect of the invention includes an applicator assembly comprising the applicator, a container forming the first reservoir, and a lid defining the second reservoir.
Another aspect of the invention includes an applicator comprising a support defining an opening, an application member disposed on the support, and a covering element configured to selectively open and close the opening. A lid containing a product to be applied to a surface also is provided, the lid being configured to removably cover the application member and being capable of placing the application member in contact with the product.
Yet another aspect of the invention includes a process for applying at least one of a first product and a second product using one of the applicators described above. The process includes providing the applicator and a container containing the first product. The applicator support is placed on the container and the lid is placed over the application face. The application face is loaded with at least one of the first and second products and the lid is removed from over the application face. The application face of the application member is then placed in contact with a surface to thereby apply said at least one of the first and second products to the surface.
In the preferred practice of the invention, one or both of the first and second products is a cosmetic product which is applied to the skin and/or hair of an individual. However, the invention in its broadest aspects could be used to apply many different types of products on many different types of surfaces.
Besides the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.